


Recovery

by Jestana



Series: Femslash February 2019 [23]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 10:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Mei and Alte adjust to life on Dantooine





	Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February. The prompt is 'gold'.
> 
> Part of Jedi Besties, this is set not long after Mei and Alte get off Nar Shaddaa.

Meibelle paced impatiently in the waiting area as she waited for news about Alte'zu. They'd been on Dantooine for about a month and she wasn't quite used to wearing proper clothes instead of rags. She'd taken full advantage of being able to bathe properly and stay _clean_. Several of her fellow Padawans had complimented her on her hair and a few with longer hair like hers had showed her lots of different ways of styling it. At the moment, she had pulled her hair back into a single. thick braid. She'd been too focused on Alte's surgery to bother with anything elaborate.

She stopped short when the door opened and the surgeon emerged. "Padawan Meibelle?"

"That's me." Mei crossed to her in a few quick strides. "How's Alte? Is she all right?"

"She's asking for you." The surgeon told her with a reassuring smile.

Nodding, Mei followed her into the room. Alte sat up on the medbed, watching Mei approach. She smiled hesitantly, still not used to the fact that Alte was shaving her head. "Alte?"

"I'm all right, Mei." Alte held out her hand and Mei took it in both of hers.

Mei frowned when Alte's mouth didn't move, but the words still came from her. "That's going to take some getting used to."

"How do you think I feel?" Alte asked with a soft laugh. She reached up with her other hand to touch Mei's braid. "Your hair is beautiful."

Mei quickly tugged her braid over her shoulder so Alte could run her fingers along it. "Thanks. Mom had hair exactly like this."

"So beautiful," Alte murmured, and then looked back up at Mei. "It matches your eyes."

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Mei told her, "You have amazing eyes yourself, Alte."

"Thanks, Mei." Alte smiled, faint, but there.

They talked for a little longer before Alte began to fall asleep. Mei reluctantly left her to sleep. Delighted and pleased with her friend's progress, Mei headed to the gym and began practicing some of the tumbling moves she'd begun learning. _Alte will be fine!_


End file.
